The present invention is generally related to portable handheld power tools, and more particularly to accessory attachments for such tools.
Professional artisans, hobbyists and do-it-yourselfers have a relatively new type of power tool for performing cutting, grinding, sanding, scraping and grout removal tasks that are necessary for various repair, remodeling, or restoration projects. The power tool a relatively small handheld tool with an output shaft that moves from side to side through a small arc of about 2 to 3 degrees in an oscillating manner at a high frequency of up to 20,000 or more oscillations per minute. Various tool cutting and scraping blades and sanding attachments can be mounted on the tool. The high frequency side-to-side action optimizes control and provides safe operation, high precision and produces minimal dust. Such a tool is marketed as the Dremel® Multi-Max™ oscillating tool.